Weekly Outbreaks
See also: Weekly Outbreak Rewards Weekly Outbreaks are a feature in Killing Floor 2 that add some variety to the standard Survival Mode. They were introduced as part of the Summer Sideshow 2017 update. There are currently 8 possible Outbreaks, with one available each week. It changes over on Tuesday evenings (US time). Completing a Weekly Outbreak will earn you a cosmetic Rewards and 500,000 Vosh (which is enough for a new Vault Crate). If you already have the cosmetic reward, you can still earn the Vosh reward as long as you haven't already gotten it that week. The gameplay mechanics of certain Outbreaks can also appear for a single wave in Endless Mode as a "Special Wave." To play the current Outbreak, select "Weekly" from the Game Mode list. Outbreaks are intended for Perks that are level 15+, and most are played on Hard or Suicidal Difficulty and the Medium Game Length. The game will cycle through each Outbreak before repeating any, so if you missed a prize you won't see it again for at least 7 weeks. When joining online Servers to play the Weekly not long after it has switched, the Server may still be running the Outbreak from the prior week if they haven't refreshed yet, but completing it will earn you the rewards for the current week. Beefcake * Bigger they are, harder you fall. * Difficulty: Suicidal * Game Length: Medium In this outbreak, Zeds increase their health, size, and reach when they hit players or are affected by certain Zed abilities. Zeds get stronger whenever they deal damage to the player, get buffed by a Rioter, are within the scream of a Siren, or take poison damage from the cloud left by an Elite Crawler. As they get stronger, their body Health and Size increase, but the Health and Size of their heads stay the same. Each wave contains 25% less Zeds. Bobble Zed * ...that must hurt their necks. * Difficulty: Suicidal * Game Length: Medium * Cosmetic Reward: Horzine Helmet (Precious) Something went horribly wrong with this batch of Zeds and their heads are wwwaaaayyyyyyy larger than normal! Huge even! All Players and Zeds have enlarged heads. Zeds cannot be decapitated, and only die when their body health is depleted (though they still take extra damage to body health once head health is depleted). Furthermore, most Zeds have had their health doubled or tripled. Zeds also spawn 150% faster, but each wave contains 30% less Zeds. The price of all ammo has also been discounted 50%. Boom * Zeds under pressure; may explode. * Difficulty: Hard * Game Length: Medium Maybe it was something they ate? Bad gas? Whatever it was, Zeds explode when killed in this outbreak. All Zeds explode when they die. This explosion does not harm other Zeds, but it does harm players. The explosions deal 35 damage and have a larger explosion radius for larger Zeds. However, each wave is 60% smaller than normal. Additionally, Fleshpounds spawn already enraged. Cranium Cracker * Brain damage is the best damage. * Difficulty: Hard * Game Length: Medium In this outbreak, the Zeds have mutated such that they can only be put down for good with damage to the head. Zeds only take damage when hit in the head. Quarter Pounds and Bosses have had their health reduced. Due to a problem with E.D.A.R. enemies, they do not currently appear in this mode. As a result, neither do Stalkers or Husks as they all share a spawn pool. Poundemonium * All Fleshpounds, all the time. Almost. * Difficulty: Suicidal * Game Length: Medium * Cosmetic Reward: King Pound Visor (Precious) The Fleshpound Convention is in town! This is the origin of the King Fleshpound and Quarter Pounds, before they were also added to the regular modes. In this mode, regular enemies have a chance to be replaced by a Quarterpound (except the Scrake which has a high chance of being replaced by a regular Fleshpound), and the boss is always the King Fleshpound. King Fleshpound will always spawn already enraged. Tiny Terrors * A small threat is still a threat. * Difficulty: Suicidal * Game Length: Medium Shooting Zeds in this outbreak will cause them to shrink, making them harder to hit. Players and Zeds shrink depending on how much Health they have remaining, down to a minimum of half their normal size. Up, Up, and Decay * Try to make ninety-nine Zed balloons. * Difficulty: Hard * Game Length: Medium * Cosmetic Reward: Hans Plushy Backpack Shooting Zeds in this outbreak will cause them to inflate like balloons, but you better pop them or they start regenerating! Zeds rapidly regenerate Health, but inflate the lower their health is. Due to the regenerating health, they'll deflate back to normal size if not killed quick enough. When all of their health is depleted, they'll float into the air like a balloon and then explode. This explosion does not deal any damage. Each wave contains 30% less Zeds, though. Most small enemies have increased Health, while larger enemies have decreased Health. Regular enemies regenerate 10% of their Health per second, while Bosses regenerate 1% per Second. Boss Health regeneration can be very annoying, and can make this mode hard to complete if your team can't keep constant pressure on the boss. Zed Time * All the Zed Time in the world. * Difficulty: Hell on Earth * Game Length: Short * Cosmetic Reward: Fleshpound Visor Ever think that life is passing you by? Not in this outbreak! You'll be in Zed Time any time you're near a Zed. Zed Time is automatically active whenever players are within a certain distance of a Zed. All Level 25 Perk Skills (the Zed Time skills) are disabled. Zeds spawn 15 times faster that normal but there are 50% less Zeds per Wave. All Zeds deal less damage, and Bosses have less Health. Zed Time turns off when you get down to the last six Zeds in a wave. Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Events Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes